


School dance

by QueenOfNerds713



Series: Ahh, the problems with being gay... [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dark Ending, F/F, F/M, Grief, Happy Ending, Happy ending is best ending, Hate ending, Homophobic Language, Multiple Endings, One-Shot, Sadness, Suicide, The problems with being gay..., graphic description of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNerds713/pseuds/QueenOfNerds713
Summary: One-shot. Rumors of your crush liking girls and a school dance coming up. What have you got to lose? A lot it seems...Multiple endings: Dark, hate and happy ending.Warning for dark themes, homophobic language and suicide.





	1. Dark ending

**Author's Note:**

> There are three endings to this, this first one is very dark so be warned for suicidal subjects. Sorry, and don't worry, they'll be a happy ending in the end.  
> Also warning for typos.

"Okay. Today's the day! I'm going to finally ask her out!" She though.   
Stephanie had had a crush on this beautiful girl at her college. This girl had been the centre of Steph's life for a while now, she was known throughout school as the most beautiful, most smart and most kind girl on campus. Almost all of the boys had a crush on her, so for a while Steph had kept quiet, assuming her dream bride was straight as a stick. But some recent information had changed her mind about keeping quiet, there had been a rumor going around that her crush was asexual and biromantic. The tables had turned. The idea that her beloved was actually within reach made Steph giggle with joy.  
The end of the school year was coming to a close, so the school had scheduled a small prom-like dance at the gymasism. Normally Steph would avoid such things, hating dances and social situations in general, but this was her one in a life time change. She was heading to her beloved's house to ask her to the dance, the chance of rejection was high, but Steph knew that if she didn't atleast try, she'd never forgive herself. Standing in front of the door, dressed nicely in her lucky flannel and ironed jeans, holding a small Daisy in her sweating hands, she knocked on the door.

 

... But nobody answered.  
Steph could feel the sweat patch growing under her arms and her anxiety start to take control, nerves begged her to leave and punish herself for even trying. She knocked again, this time the door opened a bit. After a moment of confusion, Steph called out her beloved's name. Nobody replied. She pushed the door open to glance inside, the house looked empty. Again, she called out, and again, nobody replied. Deciding to leave and give up, Steph turned to leave when she heard a loud bang come from up the stairs. Turning back, she hesitated before walking into the house and up the stairs. Again, she called out, hoping to get a reply, but again, there was no answer. The sound of rope swinging made Steph freeze before running up to the closed room in hopes of being proved wrong. The door was locked and the sound's volume increased, she panicked. She screamed out her love's name as she banged on the door, but it stayed firm. Adrenaline fueled her as she threw herself at the door, hoping it would go. She got her wish. The door slammed open and Steph collapsed onto the floor. She raised to her knees and looked up to a sight she wished she could unsee. There, hanging from a tightly pulled rope, was her beloved. Face a consore of pain and misery. There was a chair laid out below her, probably the sorce of the bang from earlier. Steph felt paralised, fear and shock freezing her body. But after a second, adrenaline refueled her, she hopped to her feet and grabbed the chair, standing it upright. She stood on it and grabbed her crush's legs, lifting her up so her throat was no longer restrained. Tears fell from her eyes as she carefully lifted the rope from her neck and placed her body on the ground. She placed her head to her heart and listened quietly. No sound. Her tears became those of terror as she shook her crush in panic and complete loss. Knowing full well she should call 999, she couldn't muster the energy or will power to move. She held the body close until she was hugging it, tears screaming down her face. She sobbed and yelled at the world, for whatever reason her love left the light. She screamed for what seemed hours, the only thing stopping her was a policeman grabbing onto her and pulling her from her love, she thrashed and screamed at being seperated. She begged him to save her, knowing full well that help was long too late. The man held her tight as another touched the body to test her pulse, shaking his head at the other holding Steph. He held her still until she broke free and crawled towards her love and held her tight, tears and sobs flowing violently. She begged her to come back and go to the dance with her, she put the Daisy behind her ear and kissed her head, hugging her tight. The policemen let her be whilst they made some phone calls. The girl's parents came in a few minutes later, and started to sob. It took a good while before anyone could get Stephanie off the body, and even then she continued to thrash and scream.  
She isolated herself after that day. Her parents didn't let her lock her door, in fear of her following her crush's path. Stephanie didn't even notice. A week after her crush's death, Steph had stolen her parent's paracitamol and sleeping pills. She walked to a nearby river, carrying rope and a heavy brick. Swallowing her pills until she overdosed, she tied herself to the brick and laid flat in the river with the heavy square over her chest. Sleep overtook her and she quietly drown, completely unafraid and hopeful to meet her beloved once again.  
The school cancelled the dance.


	2. Bad ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad ending, warning for homophobic language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for typos again. Bad ending and hate.

Standing in front of the door, dressed nicely in her lucky flannel and ironed jeans, holding a small Daisy in her sweating hands, she knocked on the door.  
A quiet "hold on" was her reply.  
Steph's palms began to sweat even more, her anxiety trying to make her leave. She almost listen when the door opened up. There stood her love, beautiful as always. Her beautiful dark hair flowed down onto her shoulders, showing her perfect green eyes. She wore a simple emerald top and shorts showing off her pretty long legs. She looked like a goddess.  
"Hello? Can I help you?" She asked softly, confusion evident on her face.  
Anxiety took control. Steph froze, unable to move, no sound came from her mouth and she completely lost function. Her lips opened and closed, gulping like a thirsty fish.  
"Are you okay?" Her crush asked.  
A soft whine was her reply as Steph thrust her hand forward, shoving the daisy into the girl's chest.  
"Okayikindalikeyouandiwasn'tgoingtosayanythingbutthensomeonesaidyoukindalikegirlsandidon'tknowifthat'strueandohshitishouldhaveaskedyouifthat'struefirstbeforedoingthisohcrapi'msodamnsorryijustwantedtoaskyouifyouwantedtogotothedancewithmebutyouwon'tcosi'maloserandohcrapigottagookaybye!" Steph spat out before turning around and preparing to flee when her crush interupted her.  
"Wait, wait, wait... Where the hell did you hear that I liked girls?"  
Steph just lowered her head and squeaked a "sorry".  
"Oh my god. You seriously believe that shit? Holy crap you are so disgusting! You fucking faggot, you actually though I was one of you disgusting things? Gross! Get out of here you freak!" Before Steph could utter out another apology, a boy came behind her crush and grabbed her ass grossly.  
"Hey baby, who's this chick?" This boy was from their school, he was one of the meat-head jocks.  
"Just a fucking faggot here to ask me out." The so-called "kind" girl replied, turning and kissing the boy. The boy glared at Steph as he held the girl close.  
"Fucking bitch, get the hell out of here before I call the cops. Things like you disgust me!" The pair turned and slammed the door as Steph stood still, froze in place, tears streaming down her face. It took her a second before she turned tail and fled.  
Her funeral was nine days later.


	3. Happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Happy ending! Gay love~  
> Sorry for typos again.

Standing in front of the door, dressed nicely in her lucky flannel and ironed jeans, holding a small Daisy in her sweating hands, she knocked on the door.  
A quiet "hold on" was her reply.  
Steph's palms began to sweat even more, her anxiety trying to make her leave. She almost listen when the door opened up. There stood her love, beautiful as always. Her beautiful dark hair flowed down onto her shoulders, showing her perfect green eyes. She wore a simple emerald top and shorts showing off her pretty long legs. She looked like a goddess.  
"Hello? Steph? What are you doing here?" She asked softly, confusion evident on her face.  
Anxiety took control. Steph froze, unable to move, no sound came from her mouth and she completely lost function. Her lips opened and closed, gulping like a thirsty fish.  
"Are you okay?" Her crush asked.  
A soft whine was her reply as Steph thrust her hand forward, shoving the daisy into the girl's chest.  
"Okayikindalikeyouandiwasn'tgoingtosayanythingbutthensomeonesaidyoukindalikegirlsandidon'tknowifthat'strueandohshitishouldhaveaskedyouifthat'struefirstbeforedoingthisohcrapi'msodamnsorryijustwantedtoaskyouifyouwantedtogotothedancewithmebutyouwon'tcosi'maloserandohcrapigottagookaybye!" Steph spat out before turning around and preparing to flee when her crush interupted her.  
"Wait! W-what did you say?" The girl asked, surprise and shock evident on her face.  
Steph slowly turned back, head to the floor, her whole body shivering and covered in sweat. Her mouth could produce no sound. After a moment of silence she uttered out an almost inaudioable "sorry". Before she turned tail and ran. She heard her crush call out her name but didn't not stop until she reached her home and locked herself in her room. Sobbing at her pathetic ways.  
There was school the next day, and Steph decided to, at all costs, avoid her beloved and hide until she forgot Steph even exist. Yeah, that seemed like a logical plan.  
But of course the universe says otherwise.  
"Steph!" Our girl froze solid as she heard her beloved's voice call out her name. A small part of her wanted to swoon at the fact that her name was spoken in such a beautiful and perfect voice. The other part was just shitting itself. But before she could make another runner, her love grabbed onto her forarms, clearly to prevent any fleeing this time, and held her face to face. There was no escaping this time.  
"Stephanie. Why do you keep running? I'm not going to bite you. Now please, tell me why you came to my house the other day."  
Honestly, Steph was surprised she hadn't broken down yet. Considering her history with anxiety attacks. Turning around she saw that nearly everybody on campus was glancing at the seen, probably egger to see some drama.  
"Steph look at me." Obeying her beloved, she turned her head and looked directly at her face... and freezing again. Their lips were inches away from the other and Steph could see her love's huge emerald eyes looking confused at her. She'd always had a thing about eyes. Tension and panic fueled her body as she desperately tried to escape her love's grasp and hide an isolated place to have her iminate panic attack.  
"Please Steph... Say something." Her crush got her wish... Just not the one she expected.  
"I'M SO SORRY BUT I LOVE YOU!" Was all she got in reply as Steph once again fleed.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are... Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky..." Steph softly sang. She often sung to herself to calm down from a panic attack. She was currently sitting in a locked stall in the girl's bathroom, rocking gently in a ball.   
"When the blazing sun is gone. When the nothing shines upon. Then you show your little light, twinkle, twinkle, all the night..." Tears were streaming down her face as she pondered her very existance. At that time she imagined multiple synarios to this situation, all ending badly.   
"Then the traveler in the dark, thanks you for your little spark. He could not see which way to go, if you did not twinkle so. When the blazing sun is gone, when the nothing shines upon. Though I know not what you are, twinkle, twinkle, little star..." The sound of the bathroom door opening cut off her singing. She tried to stay quiet.  
"Steph?" Oh crap. She was not ready for a broken heart. WHY DID SHE EVER APPROCH HER HOUSE IN THE FIRST PLACE???  
"Stephanie. Please come out." She stood outside her door and gently put her hand on the wood. Her angelic voice carried through. The terrified lesbian couldn't stop a sob escaping. So much for being quiet.  
"Stephanie? Please open up, we need to talk." That sentence never carried good meaning. Another sob escaped as she let out a single word that made the other girl's heart hurt.  
"Sorry." It was silent for a moment before the popular girl spoke again.  
"Open up." This time, Steph obeyed. She unlocked the door before returning to her little ball of limbs. The door was gently pushed open and her crush squeased through. She crouched in front of Steph and quietly grabbed her hands in hers. Steph's were very sweaty, but she didn't care.  
"Look at me." She softly uttered. Steph obeyed. Her bloodshot puffy eyes made her love sad.  
"This is it." Steph though. "The heartbreaking rejection. Hopefully she'll let me dow-" But her though could not be finished.  
Not while there were some foreign lips atop her own.  
Her entire mind froze. The kiss deepened before her love pulled back, looking worriedly into her eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that without asking you. It's just... I've liked you for a while now and when you said you liked me back it just... I... I had to kiss you."  
Steph's mind was still frozen.  
"Y-You... k-k-kissed... wh-...wha..." Was all she got out.  
Her love looked at her again before pulling Steph close, holding her tight as she hugged her protectively.  
"I love you too." This time, Steph broke. She clung to her love as she sobbed her affection and crush, spilling years worth of secrets. Her love did the same. They clung to each other until the bell went off.  
The next day, they were an official couple.  
"And that kids... is how I met your mother."


End file.
